Ghost Puffle
The Ghost Puffles are spectral Puffle creatures seen on Club Penguin Island during the Halloween Party 2014 and Halloween Party 2015. They were available for adoption at the Puffle Hotel for members during the Halloween Party 2014, and at the Dock during the Halloween Party 2015. History Following their inhabitation of the Puffle Hotel on October 16, 2014 and the investigation of Gariwald VIII the Ghost Puffle's colonies began to attract the attention of penguins and malevolent ghosts alike. A ghost who began masquerading as a penguin called Skip fooled the penguins into rounding up the numerous ghost puffles around the hotel (who were supposedly haunting it) by instructing them to collect machine parts. After the machine was assembled, the ghost puffles were vacuumed into a large container and were siphoned of their power by the puppet-master ghost. However, after one penguin combated the ghost's trap and display of power the ghost puffles were set free around the island; safe and free for penguins to begin adoption. On November 5, 2014 Ghost Puffles became unavailable following the end of the Halloween Party 2014. On October 21, 2015 Ghost Puffles became available again for the Halloween Party 2015. Members could adopt them at the Dock. On November 4, 2015 Ghost Puffles became unavailable following the end of the Halloween Party 2015. On March 16, Ghost Puffles became available once again for Puffle Party 2016. They are also featured in the daily quest as part of the Hide-N-Seek quest. Trivia *In addition to being available for adoption, there is a Ghost Puffle Costume which draws influence from their design. *They are the second puffle to not have white-colored eyes, the first being the Gold Puffle, and the third being the Alien Puffles. *They are based on purple puffles as upon entering the Puffle Hotel or Pet Shop, the custom decorations will turn to the purple variant and their icon on the Puffle tricks section is a purple puffle. **In addition, the .swf for adopting a Ghost Puffle also refers to them as purple puffles. They also eat purple O'Berries in the mobile app Puffle Wild, like other purple colored puffles do. *Unlike all other puffles, they were not initially in the Puffle Wild app. However, upon the full release, they were included. *When being washed by the fire hydrant in the Puffle Park, the water goes through the ghost puffle but they still get a boost for care stats. Gallery Ghost Puffle Player Card.png|A Ghost Puffle on a Player Card Ghost Puffle in game.gif|In-game Artwork ShockedGhostPuffle.png|A shocked Ghost Puffle Halloween Party 2014 Login Screen Ghost Puffle.png|As seen in the Login Screen during Halloween Party 2014 Puffle-fantasma.png Ghost Puffle paper.png|The Ghost Puffle's look on the Player card BrownPenguinWalkingGhostPuffle.png|A Penguin walking a Ghost Puffle WalkingaGhostPuffle.jpeg|Walking a Ghost Puffle on the Club Penguin App Puffle Party 2016 mem popup Ghost.png|As seen on the member pop-up page in the Puffle Party 2016 Others 5BF4FDF7-6056-4C6B-A751-03C2A974CDB3.PNG|As seen on the Membership Page HP2014 home.jpg|As seen on the homepage Ghost Puffle concept art.jpg|Official concept art for the ghost puffleSeen from this tweet from the official Club Penguin Twitter account. SWF *Treasure! Dig *Sprite (in-game) *Hydrant sprite *Scratchpost sprite *Tire Swing sprite *Paper (player card) *Adoption References Category:Ghosts Category:Halloween Party 2014